The Strange Neighbors
by RedLightning350
Summary: After Nikki Galred is trailed from the pool, three very strange people move next door, and two more across the street. Why does it seem that the ones across the street hate her? And why do the genius from grade eight, the troublemaker from grade eleven, and her best friend seem to know what's going on? Rated T for curses, creepers, and near-death experiences.
1. Chapter 1

I pull out my phone from my pocket and hold it up. Hopefully they won't notice what I'm doing. I put the phone back, but not before I look at the screen. The same as before. Three black and purple cars, all identical. I shift gears on my bike, trying nonchalantly to get to the gas station.

I pull up to the station, lock up my bike, and walk inside, unzipping my jacket as I go.

"Hey Nik!"

I look over my shoulder and see Jack waving keys in one hand.

"Jack!" I hurry over and grab his arm. "Your shift's over, right?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Yes... Why?"

"I need a ride home." I whisper, trying not to draw more attention than we already have. "I've been trailed by these creepy cars all the way from the pool."

He nods solemly and walks out of the station, me trailing behind. He nods his head towards the cars, silently asking me if those are the ones. I nod in reply and look closer at the cars. Is it just me or do those cars shake when Jack gets on his motorcycle? I shurg and strap on the helmet Jack gives me. He slips the key in and we roar out of the station.

"Why are we out here?" I ask Jack. We're on the city outskirts, in a dark alley full of trash.

"Just stay here. I'll be back in a sec." He pulls out his phone and walks into another curve of the alley. I climb onto a Dumpster and pull out my sketchbook and colored pencils. A shade of yellow here, a dash of black there...

Jack walks back to his bike and pulls his helmet on.

"You ready?"

I jump off the Dumpster and shove my things into my backpack, sling it on, and climb onto the bike. Jack immeadeatly hits the gas and we speed out of the alley.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: ****I need a Beta for this story! My friends kinda think it sounds forced and step-by-step and I really need someone... **

**Another thing!**** Everyone please review! I won't get mad if you criticize me!If I don't get a Beta, you guys will be helping me out. **

**One more thing!**** I'm doing a vote. The Decepticons are trailing Nikki for a reason but I can't decide which one to use.**

**1) She has something stored inside of her, like Smokescreen had an Omega Key inside him.**

**2) She has a Spark.**

**3) She has knowledge for something that the Cons will use to, you know, destroy the world and blah blah blah.**

**PLEASE VOTE IN THE REVIEWS/COMMENTS SECTION!**

**Oh yeah. I also suck at describing stuff.  
**

I sigh and flop on the couch, sandwich and phone in tow. Screams echo throughout the house. Charlie pokes her head above the couch and smiles. I laugh back and ruffle her short toddler hair. Mom appears in the doorway and calls, "Beck! T.J.! Come over here!" My tow brothers race into the living room and I scoop up Charlie. At the front door stands Mom and three strangers. T.J. walks up to them and shakes each hand extended to him. Beck waves and takes his place beside Mom. I set Charlie down and she immediately toddles over to our guests and gives them each a high-five, a new trick I taught her. I head slowly over to the strangers and examine each while shaking their hands.

The tallest man has dark blue, almost black hair, ripped jeans and boots, a chain necklace with a strange face on it, an awesome leather jacket with red and blue flames up the sleeves, and weird electric blue eyes.

The youngest man stands with shaggy blonde hair, shorts, a blue and white striped tee-shirt, sandals, a piercing with that face on it in his ear, and the same color eyes as the tall man.

The last guy shyly smiles at me as I take in his jeans, yellow jacket, black tee with that face on it, black high-tops, and yellow hair. This guy... also has the bizarre eyes.

The tall man spoke. "My name is Owen Pace. This is Sean," The young man waves. "And Benjamin." The shy one winks. "We are your new neighbors." I nod out the door and ask Benjamin, "Are you Raf's friend or something?" Ben's eyes widen and he glances at Pace before nodding slowly.

"Why do you ask?" Owen questions.

"I see that car at school all the time." I shrug. Ben nods again, and Charlie takes this opportunity to embarrass us.

"Nikki, why doesn't dat guy talk?" She says, pointing at Benjamin. Sean stammers, "He has a voi-larynx... malfunction!" I translate into toddler for Charlie. "He just can't, sweetie." I explain, picking her up and giving her a kiss.

"Thank you." Owen says, turning to leave.

"Oh! Okay!" Mom says, waving. "Come over for dinner sometime!"

I walk over to the couch in the den and look out the window. Beck whistles.

"Those are some _nice_ cars." A shiny Camaro, 8- wheel semi, and sleek racecar sit in the driveway of our new neighbors. Mom sits next to me and says, "Remember guys. It's now the stuff-"

"That makes the person. How many times have I heard that one?" T.J. rolls his eyes and makes a face behind Mom. Beck gets up and runs to the backyard, where we can hear his eight-year-old self doubling over in laughter. Mom smiles and hugs T.J. and I.

"Ooh, my sweet babies." I wiggle out of her headlock and gesture at my sibling. "_He's_ your baby."

"Nikki, please. We've been through this almost... once. Has it only been once?" I grimace and ask, "Well, how many times have Beck and Charlie had it?"

Mom frowns. "Nik, please..." I shake my head and grab my shoes and backpack.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I forgot to put this poll on the last chapter. This question is halting my writing. (In case you're wondering about why I put so many questions on this story, it's because I like to have people help me and I think it almost makes the story more relatable and then you get bragging rights.)**  
** Question 1: Should Nikki find out about the Bots later or sooner?**  
** A) Later**  
** B) Sooner**  
** Question 2: Should she find out about it on accident or on purpose?**  
** 1) Accident**  
** 2) On purpose**

Heading outside, I turn towards Pace's house and walk past the cars. Looking at the surrounding houses, I see one of the three cars that had followed me yesterday. The man in the yard looks up and glares at me with shining purple eyes. I put my head back down and jog to the hangout spot.

Miko and Raf are sitting on the ground, drawing and driving a RC car. I pull out the truck I stole from Beck's room and race Raf. Jack jumps down from the wall and sits next to me, extending his long legs. "So, how'd that work out, Nik?" Raf stops driving and Miko looks up from her sketchbook, both suddenly interested. I glance at both of them before answering.  
"Well, some weird guys moved in next door, and then those cars were parked across the street."  
"Weird people?" Miko rolls onto her knees and peers at me.  
"Yeah. I'm not really sure how... Hey, you want to meet them?" Jack shrugs and Miko closes her sketchbook.

We walk down the street, bursting with news about family and life. But as we get closer to their house, the other three quiet down. I look at the creepy car's house and see a shiny red sports car in the driveway, along with the purple and black car. I look over my shoulder and see Miko and Jack staring at the car with weird expressions on their faces. Then Raf looks at my neighbor's cars and nudges the other two. Walking up their driveway, a car door slams and I turn to see Ben getting out of his car.  
"Oh! Hey, Ben!" He waves back and heads up the driveway to meet us.  
"This is Jack, Miko, and Raf. They're friends of mine." Ben nods and shakes each of their hands before walking to the door and unlocking it. Sean is on the couch, absorbed in a cartoon, and Owen and another man are putting their heads together over something on the dining room table.  
"Hello, Nikki." Pace gets up and walks over. "And... who might this be?" I turn around to present my friends. "This is Jack, Miko, and... What?" Miko is covering her mouth, and I can see Jack biting his lip. I put my hands on my hips and glare at them. Jack recovers first and hold up his hands.  
"Nothing, nothing. Go on." I sigh and gesture at Raf before turning around.  
"And that's Raf. So..." Owen blinks.  
"Yes. My name is Owen Pace. Sean, Benjamin, and Rick are my co-workers." Miko dances up to Owen and shakes his hand. Nice to meet you, sir." Rick rolls his eyes and bends back down over the papers on the table.  
Rick is wearing red jeans, a white tee-shirt with the weird face on it, red and black Nikes, white hair, and those blue eyes that were starting to freak me out a bit.  
I shove my hands in my pockets and look behind me, across the street. A man with red hair and sunglasses is staring at us through the door.

Back at my house, I close my bedroom door and finish my drawing. Holding it up and examining it, I tear it out and hang it on the wall. Jack stares at it. "Where did you see that?" He askes with a slight edge in his voice.  
"On the Internet. And then it got replaced by a... dancing monkey." I say, giggling. Jack nods, then Beck bursts into the room. Ripping my drawing off the wall, he sticks out his tounge and runs back out. I can hear his voice in the kitchen, calling for T.J.  
"Beck! Come back here!" I scream, dashing out of the room.


	4. AWESOMENESS

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: My beta, Dream'sRealm, gets her own chapter for being my beta, being awesome, and helping me to make my story AWESOME! **


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm so sorry everyone! I had Block and camping, being lazy, etc. Okay, enough with excuses! ONTO THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: Until I convince my brother to be a ffreaking ninja and steal a certain contract from Hasbro, fangirls and fanboys shall not own Transformers.**

After regaining my drawing and hiding it in my closet, I bike to the store to get some things for Mom. Jack follows behind me on his old ten-gear.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooo

I lock up my bike, look up, and freeze. The red-haired man is standing above me, a half-smile on his face. He slides his sunglasses down a bit to look at me, almost like I'm a strange bug he's found.

"Hello, Nikki." I slowly rotate onto my knees and straighten up.

"Who the hell are you?"

He chuckles. "Watch your language, young lady. Megatron doesn't like smart asses."

Before I can ask who the hell THAT is, Jack rounds the corner with a box of donuts in his hands.

"Knockout." That's the most threatening voice I've ever heard him use. The man shakes his head and smiles. "No, Jack. In this form it's Kenton."

_What?_

"Kenton."

"Yes, it's English. Very classy. Matches my alt form." He says, pushing his glasses up again. "Well." He sighs. "I'd best report back to the big M, before _someone_ comes looking for me." He spins around and heads to his car.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooo

"What the hell just happened, Jack? What's going on?" I put my head in my hands. I never use swear words unless I'm really emotional, so Jack knows to answer me.

"Nik, I can't- can't tell you that."

I flop my head back into my hands, and, despite myself, start crying. Jack scoots closer to me and slings a hand around my shoulders.


	6. Chapter 5

**AN:**

** I'm sooo sorry about making you wait... again. My computer was glitching (like a certain cop car I know...) and not letting anyone on the Internet. Sorry.**

** Another Thing!:**

** I'm going to start answering reviews! So,**

** To TwackyCat:**

** You're good... are you a fortuneteller? *gasp* Get out of my head!**

** To Dream'sRealm:**

** I CAN'T FIGURE OUT THE STUPID LINE THINGIE!**

** Disclaimer:**

** I love Transformers, but obviously they don't love me or I would own them already.**

** Knockout's POV**

"

Lord Megatron. I have her."

_ Very good, Knockout. I suppose I won't have to send Shockwave after all._ Knockout frowned. He was doing fine. No stupid, one-optic other scientist was going to steal his thunder, not today. "Yes, my leige. She will be within your clutches before the next cycle is over." He could practically see Megatron smiling, the thought of world domination on his mind. "And, my Lord..."

_ What is it, Knockout._ Knockout swallowed hard. "If I could, uh, keep her afterwards, to, examine her a bit more. See how that information got in her, see if she knows any more..."

_Maybe. Maybe, Knockout, if you can get her here_ fast. Knockout nodded slowly.

"As you wish."


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: Since my computer was being stupid, I'm going to give you guys two in one day! How nice am I? That's right, AMAZINGLY AWESOMELY COMPLETELY RIDICOULUSLY NICE! And I do know tha this is an extremely short chapter.**  
** Disclaimer: Me: Optimus owned you, dude!**  
** Megatron: -_- At least you don't own me, fleshling.**  
** Me: T_T Don't rub it in. I can still ask Optimus to kick your aft again.**  
** Megaton: *pales***

After Jack left I laid on my bed for a few moments, before I heard Mom arguing with someone in the hall. Charlie opened my door a few seconds later, her baby face almost in tears. I scooped her up and bounced her like a spaceman down the hall. Coming to the end of the hall, I saw the person Mom had been arguing with. Kenton glanced at me and smiled before scowling at Mom.

"Look, lady. Nikki is going with me. I have orders from someone you do not," He grimaced. "Want to hear from."

Mom shook her head. "No sir. She is my daughter, and I don't care if your boss is the President! " Charlie burst out crying, burying her face in my neck. Kenton smirked. "You see? Having me here any longer will... not end well."

Mom glared at him. He narrowed his eyes in reply and flipped his phone out. "Yeah, 'Screamer," He paused as the person on the other end seemed to yell at him. "Whatever. I'm going to need some... backup. She won't come." He nodded after a bit of listening and then hung up. "I'll be back." Mom tried to smile and then slammed the door behind him.


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: Okay, I'm sorry for making you wait... again. My family decided to move away from the house I have lived in my whole life. And, Twackycat, the next chapter will be _much _longer. Thank you DreamsRealm for being my beta, all my followers for, well, following, all the random people who visit this story and take time out of their busy days to read this, and you guys being so patient.**

**Disclaimer:  -_-**

** Do you know why I've been depressed for four years?**

** This is why.**

** *security footage of sobbing fangirl saying only Hasbro can own Transformers***

** Need I say more?**

T.J. put his head on his fist. "Why is that guy being such a creeper?" I shrugged. "He was at the grocery store the other day too."

"He was following you this whole time? Nikki, why didn't you tell someone?" Mom set down her towel and sat next to me.

"I did. Jack was there, and he knew the guy somehow, although I don't think they were buddies."

T.J. scoffed. "You don't think so?" I glared at him.

"Anyways, I called your... father, and he said he would stay a few days to help us." My mouth fell open. Even though I'm adopted, we all hate him for leaving when T.J. was two. T.J. looked pissed. "Are you sure that- What are you doing with- No!" Mom looked at him sympathetically. "I know, but I need someone to protect the house for a bit." She ruffled his hair before he could answer. "Someone who's older than fourteen."


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey you guys! I now have an Instagram for my FanFics, [lame, I know(id nikki_galred_tfp)] please PM me your id so I can accept you! Thank you, thank you. *bows*  
Disclaimer: When I heard that Hasbro owned Transformers, do you know what I did?**

I slowly rubbed my head and opened my eyes, not sure if they were even open. It was so dark I couldn't tell. The room shook and I braced myself against the wall. I crawled around the tiny box, hoping against hope that I could see a shred of light to figure out where I was- or where I was going. The box shook again and I heard Kenton's voice.

"Yes, my Lord. We need a GroundBridge." What? I thought. My question was slightly answered as a green light came through the cracks and loud popping sounds echoed in the box, returning to the quiet darkness a moment later. I heard Kenton's voice again, but bigger and right above me. My box was set down and then: "Shockie! How... nice of you to join me." I heard a deep voice answer him, just as sarcastically, "Yes, because I simply adore you." Then footsteps, so heavy they shook my box.

"You're ahead of schedule, Knockout." Kenton's voice answered the third one, "Yes, my liege. Only to please you."

"Well then, open it!" There was a scraping sound and then the lid of my room was lifted off, exposing a purple light and pipes all over the ceiling. My box shifted and I tumbled out. Sitting up and rubbing my eyes, I squeezed them and then opened them. A giant red eye was looking back into mine.

"Ho-ly..." I scrambled backwards and found that the giant red eye belonged to a face, which smirked and then looked at another robot, who nodded at the first one. The red one then grabbed me by the waist.

"Hey! Let go!" I wriggled against his talons. He smiled again and put a finger to my throat. I froze. "Careful, Knockout. We can't have her die before we get to see our information." I shivered. What the hell is going on? I wanted to go home. I wanted to go back to the only place I remembered. I wanted Jack and Charlie. I closed my eyes and listened to the robots talking.

"Hurry, Shockwave. Being here will surely invite the Autobots." That was the giant silver one.

"Yes, my liege." That was whom I guessed was Shockwave. A jostling and changing of hands opened my eyes. I was being strapped down to a giant table. I pulled hard on the wrist straps and broke the red one's grip. I slid down the table and ran, as fast as I could, to the door. Being small for once had its advantages, as I could duck under and behind things on the floor to escape the robot's snatching hands. Another green flash, similar to the one I had seen in the box, illuminated the room and I heard several sets of footsteps run out. A banging and yelling from the robots told me that someone was fighting. A grey hand, attached to a giant white arm, came underneath the table. I scooted back against the crates until a face followed the arm and scrutinized me.

"Nikki, come with us!" I peeked out from underneath the massive table and saw a red and blue robot wrestling with the giant silver one. The voice sounded like Owen's...

I jumped onto the grey hand.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I threw a most impressive fit. (At least what intense fits are for me)**

**Ratchet's POV**

The new human caused quite a commotion around the base. Ratchet was kept busy the first few days patching up 'Bots and trying to ignore the humans. Nikki was very incuisitive, asking questions about Ratchet's medical tools and everything Cybertronian, including the Autobots themselves.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooo

Ratchet ran his optics over the screens. _What in the Pit was that? _He studied the screen a bit more before calling Optimus. His friend took one look at the screen and knew.

"What's this?" Ratchet looked over his shoulder to see Nikki standing in front of the unfinished formula for synthetic Energon.

"It's nothing." Ratchet said sourly. He was still feeling strange after ingecting himself with it.

"I know this..." She scratched her head and then asked Bumblebee, "Can you drive me home?"

When the pair returned, Nikki climbed the ladder and held out a fat notebook to Ratchet. Confused, he took it and opened it to a random page. His optics widened. Nikki half-smiled.

"Told you I knew them."

Ratchet continued to read the small symbols. "May I keep this?"

She shrugged. "Sure."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo

That night Ratchet poured over the notebook, noticing for the first time that the pages weren't entirely formulas. Scribbled in between symbols were words in English:

Nikki... Kirsten... Galred, 15... Anna... Blake...

He realized that Nikki had been trying to record important things about her life as the formula consumed her mind.


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: ****If I owned Hasbro the only ting they would produce anymore would be action figures of Nikki and Ratchet.**

"Why do the bad things always happen to me?" I whisper into my knees. "I mean, giant robots aren't a bad thing- what I've always dreamed of- but what they come with... I don't like bringing up old pains. I suppose that the worst thing I could do would be talking to someone, but to whom? Miko would laugh, Raf is too young... and Jack." I sigh, my eyes become blurry. "... Jack..."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I wake up on the greasy yellow couch in the Autobot's base. Ratchet glances at me, concern evident on his face. "What?" He shakes his head. "What?" He glares. "What?"

"Nothing."

"WHAT?"

"Nothing!"

I sit back and smirk, having realized that there might be a softer side to the Autobot medic. Mrs. Darby's car pulls up, coughing out three teenagers and a tired mom. I rub my eyes and sit up straighter, knowing that one of my friends will ask what's going on. I flick on the TV and turn to a monster truck rally as Miko climbs the ladder.

"What's up, dude? Ooo, monster trucks! Cool!" She jumps onto the couch with me and cringes as the trucks run over the tiny cars.

"Will you keep it down?" The Ratchet I know is back, and grumpy as ever.

"Yeah, yeah." Miko cranks up the volume and sits back.

"Miko." Mrs. Darby appears in front of the TV, hands on her hips. She sighs and turns the volume back down. "Thank you."


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: *sigh* If only...**

Optimus rolls into the base, accompanied by Bulkhead and a car I haven't seen before. They transform and the unknown 'Bot leans against the metal walkway.

"Who're you?" he asks me.

"Galred." I glance at him out of the corner of my eye.

"Wheeljack. Friends call me Jackie."

I snort. "Isn't that a girl name?" He growls and stalks over to Bulkhead, who is fully engaged in an RC car race between Miko and Raf. I watch Optimus. The Prime seems kind of reserved, like he wants to join in the fun but is held back by something. Jogging over to Ratchet, I ask him about Optimus.

"What's to know? He is our leader, but as Arcee says: 'Prime's don't party'. I suspect he'll leave soon." Sure enough, we hear a transformation and see a blue and red semi peeling out of the base. For some reason, I regard his behavior with sympathy. I know that feeling, the feeling of not fitting in. I watch the RC race for a bit, but the face of Optimus keeps popping into my head. When the drivers take a snack break, I make my decision. Checking behind me every few steps, I slowly sneak out of the base.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

By the time I find Optimus, it is almost dark. The blue titan is sitting on a cliff, his face tilted towards the moon. I hide behind a tree as he begins talking, "Elita... I know you're out there somewhere. I hope that you and Demitra-Two are okay." Just like that, he's done, and standing up. I squeak and crouch behind the fat ironwood tree, hoping he hasn't seen me. When I peek out again, his hand is up to his ear and listening. "Ratchet. Calm down. She's... right here." _Crap!_ I thought he couldn't see me! I guiltily step out from behind the tree and look at my sneakers. Optimus transforms, and together we roll back home.


End file.
